The Dark Reality: Secrets behind the Norisu Nine
by Dork Asian
Summary: For eight hundred years, Norrisville has been protected by a Ninja. The Ninja was the last of his clan and protected Norrisville alone. Or, that's what the Nomicon told Randy. Lately, Randy has been having strange dreams and terrifying nightmares. He tries to ask the Nomicon what his dreams mean, but it won't tell. So, Randy decides to find out on his own. (Real summary inside)
1. The Burning Village

_**The Dark Reality: Secrets behind the Norisu Nine**_

**Summary:**_** For eight hundred years, Norrisville has been protected by a Ninja. The Ninja was the last of his clan and protected Norrisville alone. Or, that's what the Nomicon told Randy. Lately, Randy has been having strange dreams and terrifying nightmares. All he knows is that they involve are a boy with red hair, the Nomicon, and a girl with crimson eyes. He tries to ask the Nomicon what his dreams mean, but the book won't tell. Fed up by the Nomicon's lack of information, Randy decides to find information by looking in the past. But, little does he know, the more he digs into the past, the more danger he will be in. After all, some secrets are meant to be buried in the past.**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own "Randy Cunningham: 9****th**** Grade Ninja" or any of its character. I am just a teenage girl with a big imagination. I am also too dorky to be normal. Wait…you didn't need to know that…**

**A/N: This is the rewrite of my old series "The Story of the Warrior in White". I hope you'll like this better than my old series. I will also apologize for it being too short and if there are any mistakes. Don't worry, though. This is just the prologue. The chapters that will follow will be longer and better.**

**Please read and enjoy. Reviews and flames are welcome, my friends.**

**/break\**

**Chapter One (Prologue):**

**The Burning Village**

**/break\**

It was a dark. The moon was full and the stars sparkled. The air was cold, as it would be expected on an autumn night. Not a creature stirred, nor a sound was made. Suddenly, a scream ripped through the air. Heavy footsteps echoed, followed by shouts and screams. The village was full of frantic adults and scared children. Many were rushing out of buildings and homes. Some were running, others were panicking, but all were thinking the same thing.

Escape the fire.

Buildings were in flames and smoke filled the air. Embers and coal littered the floor while flames were traveling from one building to another. Shadows danced on the walls in the light of the fire. It was beautiful yet terrifying. Not many were paying attention, though. They were all too busy trying to run to safety or saving others from the fire. The glowing flames kept coming, engulfing more and more buildings. Many buildings were reduced to ashes, and many people were burning to death.

A boy stood in the middle of the carnage. He looked no more than fourteen. His hair was a fiery red, matching the flames around him. His eyes were as black as the coal at his feet. His skin was pale and covered in sweat. His kimono was burned, covered ashes and holes. He stood with a katana in his hand. There was only one thing on his mind: find his family.

The red-haired boy ran, avoiding failing material from the burning buildings and frantic villagers running around. His eyes were glued to the area in front of his, determined to find his family. He knew he was running right towards certain death, but his family always came first. He was loyal to his family. He would never let them down.

He stopped dead in tracks, his eyes filled with dread. Laid out in front of him was a giant Japanese styled home, burning right down to the ground. Screams were heard from the inside, slowly fading away as the house burned down to the ground. Tears stung his eyes as he fell down to his knees. He was too late. His family had perished. He failed them.

His katana fell to the ground. He no longer needed it; he was a failure anyway. Why would he even need it anymore? He lost the only reason to keep protecting and fighting. Without his family, he lost his purpose for anything.

The flames gathered around him. He closed his eyes, and let the flames engulf him.

**/break\**

Randy woke up with a start. His heart was racing and his face was covered in sweat. His blue eyes stared into nothingness, the dream still fresh in his mind. The young teen shakily pulled off the covers and jumped out of bed. He was too scared to fall asleep again. If he slept, he would have another dream or worst; a nightmare.

"This is ridiculous," the purple-haired teen muttered to himself. "I'm the Ninja! I can handle anything! I mean; what the juice? Why is this happening to me?"

After messing up the past with Howard, Randy was constantly getting tragic dreams and terrifying nightmares. It had gotten worse after he had let Julian get the Chaos Pearl. At first, the dreams were easy to handle. But now, Randy was too afraid to fall asleep. The dreams had scared him the juice out of him.

The young teen walked into his bathroom, and stood in front of the sink. Turning on the water, Randy splashed cold water on his face. He looked at his reflection, and then looked away. He still looked the same. His hair was still Tyrian-purple and spiky (he was really glad it grew back after the whole shaving-it-into-a-mohawk-to-get-into-Bash's-inner-circle-to-find-out-about-McFist's-evil-schemes). His eyes were dark blue and his skin was still pale. He was pretty tall, taller than any other freshman. He was still pretty skinny and lean, but he knew it gave him an advantage when fighting and running. He was still Randy Cunningham, the Ninja of Norrisville.

Drying his face, he walked back into his room. His eyes wandered to the digital clock on his desk under his single-bunk bunk bed. The clock read 5:59. He shrugged and started getting together his clothes. Better start getting ready for school than just going back to sleep. Sleeping meant dreams and (as said before) dreams meant freaking him out to the point of insomnia. He was already freaking out; it was going to lead to insomnia some day.


	2. Nomi Conikos

_**The Dark Reality: Secrets behind the Norisu Nine**_

**Summary:**_** For eight hundred years, Norrisville has been protected by a Ninja. The Ninja was the last of his clan and protected Norrisville alone. Or, that's what the Nomicon told Randy. Lately, Randy has been having strange dreams and terrifying nightmares. All he knows is that they involve are a boy with red hair, the Nomicon, and a girl with crimson eyes. He tries to ask the Nomicon what his dreams mean, but the book won't tell. Fed up by the Nomicon's lack of information, Randy decides to find information by looking in the past. But, little does he know, the more he digs into the past, the more danger he will be in. After all, some secrets are meant to be buried in the past.**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own RC9GN. I only own the plot, head-canons, and OC's.**

**A/N****: This chapter takes place the day after the last chapter. So, it's Saturday in this chapter.**

**/break\**

**Chapter Two:**

**Nomi Conikos**

**/break\**

While Randy slept, the Nomicon was violently glowing. It lay on the ground, vibrating and growling softly. Suddenly, the book burst open and started flipping through the pages. The pages kept flipping until it stopped at its desired page. On the page, was a drawing of a mirror being held by the First Ninja. The drawing of the Ninja gave a golden glow, making the Nomicon violently shake. Soon, the ancient book was consumed in a flash of red light.

A body thud onto the floor, followed by someone quietly cursing in Japanese. Dark brown eyes scanned the dark room. The eyes soon spotted Randy's computer, and the figure walked over to it. Pale white hands carefully touched the screen. The figure examined himself, frowning slightly.

Almond-shaped eyes were rich, dark brown. But, from afar they looked black as obsidian. Fiery-red hair was messy and slightly long. Pale white skin was soft and cold to the touch. Eyes held a cold, calculating gaze and lips were curled up in a scowl. The figure was a boy, no older than fifteen. He wore a ceremonial, black kimono with red dragon embroideries. Around his neck was an amulet. The amulet was made of jade and in the shape of the symbol of the Norisu Nine.

He sighed, and looked away. His eyes trailed to the clock sitting on the table. The time read 6:59. He quickly raced to the window. The boy risked a glance, and saw Randy was still deep asleep. He turned back to the window, and opened it.

"Soon you'll the truth," he muttered. "For now, you need your sleep. You're in for one hell of a Saturday."

With that, he slipped out the window without another word.

**/break\**

When Randy woke up, he was staring up at the ceiling. He had another dream, which was no surprise. Only, this time, he saw a boy and girl sitting under a cherry blossom tree. They were speaking in Japanese, laughing and smiling. Randy could only guess they were either close friends or a couple. The boy was from his dream last night, but the girl was totally new. He didn't even get to see her face.

Randy slowly sat up, and stretched. Everything seemed fine until he realized something. Randy looked around, his eyes wide with alarm.

'_Where's the Nomicon?!_'

Randy quickly jumped off the bed and searched around his room. The ancient book was nowhere to be seen. Randy was having a panic attack. Where could it be? Where the _hell_ could it be?

'_Think, Cunningham. It has to be around here, somewhere. It's not like it grew legs and ran away. Oh shit…could it do that?_'

Randy shook his head, clearing his mind. He stood up, and nervously ran his hand through his hair. He needed to think. He knew he put it somewhere in his room. The last time he saw it was his desk, then he went to bed. Randy walked over to his desk, and found the Nomicon wasn't there.

'_What the hell? I'm pretty sure I put it there! Shoot, shoot, shoot! I'm pretty sure I'm screwed._'

"Randy?" a voice called. "Are you awake?"

'_Yep…I'm screwed._'

"Yeah, Mom," Randy called back.

What if his mom found the Nomicon? That would be so bad. If she had read it, Randy was dead. He couldn't tell his mom he was the Ninja. He wanted his mom to be safe. If she didn't know he was the Ninja, she would be safe.

"Honey, I'm heading off to work! You're friend came over. He says his name is…Nomi Conikos? Is that how you pronounce it? Okay…sorry… Anyway, you should invite Howard over! Don't stay up too late and try not to burn the house down, mister. It's bad enough I have to deal with your bad grades!"

Randy furrowed his brows, tilting his head. He didn't know anyone named Nomi Conikos. Whoever he is, Randy would find out later.

"Okay Mom, we'll behave."

"Good, bye sweetie!"

The door opened downstairs, and slammed shut. Randy waited until he heard his mom car drive off. The purple-haired teen waited for a few minutes, then quickly rushed out. He went down the stairs, stopping at the second-to-last step. He risked a glance, and peered around the corner. Sitting on a couch, Randy saw a boy staring at the window.

The boy looked about his age, so fourteen or fifteen. His almond-shaped eyes were rich, dark brown but looked obsidian from afar. His eyes held a cold, calculating gaze, as if he was thinking about the best way to use you or kill you. His fiery-red hair was messy and slightly long. His skin was pale, with a slight peachy tinge. His lips were curled up into a scowl, making Randy wary of this boy. The boy wore a ceremonial black kimono with red dragon embroideries. Around his neck was a necklace with a jade pendant in the shape of the Norisu Nine symbol.

"I can hear you breathing," the boy said, his voice revealing a Japanese accent.

Randy jumped back in surprise. The boy turned around, glaring at Randy's hiding spot. Cautiously, Randy walked away from his hiding spot and faced the boy. The boy stood up, and walked towards Randy. He was about to speak when Randy interrupted him.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?"

The red-head raised a brow. "Very blunt, aren't you?"

"Maybe…but that doesn't matter. Now, answer my question."

The boy crossed his arms over his chest. "As your mother said, I am Nomi Conikos. And, I came here because we must discuss a very pressing matter, Ninja."

"I'm not the Ninja!" Randy exclaimed, nervously. "Whoever told you that, they're crazy! Now, who the hell are you?"

Nomi shook his head. "You really don't know, do you?"

"No fucking derp! Why do you think I'm asking you?"

Randy was beyond furious by this point, but also a little bit nervous. This guy knows he's the Ninja and says he has some "pressing matter" to discuss. Randy could've marked the guy as a crazy fruit-loop, but he was wearing a pendant in the shape of the Norisu Nine symbol. Not only that, but there was something about Nomi Conikos that made Randy want to believe him.

"Think, Randy Cunningham," Nomi said. "You lost something, right? And, when you realized you lost something, I conveniently came to your home."

Slowly, but surely, Randy pieced the two together. The minute he lost the Nomicon, Nomi Conikos came to his home.

'_Nomicon…Nomi Conikos…Nomicon…Nomi Con—oh my ninja!'_

"You're the Nomicon," Randy said, finally getting it. "No way, you can turn human?! I had no idea you could do that! That's so cool! Wait…that's also very weird, considering the places I put you in…"

Nomi glared at him.

"Yes…you should really take better care of your things. Especially, if they are eight hundred year old books that are very valuable and irreplaceable."

"Well excuse me for being a lazy, fourteen year old boy! Wait…I think I just insulted myself…"

Nomi huffed, and grabbed Randy's wrist. The Japanese dragged the purple-haired teen up to his room, locking the door behind them. Nomi glared at Randy, which was strange. Nomi was shorter than Randy and they were the same age.

"So…what's the problem?"

"One: you treated like a baby after you listened to Howard and locked me in your locker. I _really_ wanted to turn human right then and beat you up. Two: The Pearl of Chaos is safely hidden, am I correct?"

When Randy nodded, the humanized book continued.

"Good because I do not want another matter to stress out about. Now, three: Did you see anything strange about Julian when he was released from his monster form?"

Randy bit his lip, thinking back to that day. To be honest, he really _did_ notice something off about Julian. He was wearing a white suit, his skin was paler, and the way he talked really threw him off. It was like Julian was replaced by an evil clone.

"Yeah…Julian has been acting strange lately. Please don't tell me it was because he got his hands on the Sorcerer's power ball on his birthday."

Nomi nodded grimly. "Yes, it was. And, the proper name for the orb is the Pearl of Chaos. Something has happened, and it is not good."

"Define 'not good'," Randy said, nervously.

"I mean that Julian has been replaced by the Shadow version of himself," Nomi said. "Not only that, but the Sorcerer is growing stronger and more dangerous than ever before. A new evil is arising as well. The dreams that you are having are warning of this evil and much more."

"Oh, finally you tell me something about my dreams!" Randy exclaimed angrily. "It took you long enough, Nomi. Now, can you—?"

"I cannot tell you," Nomi interrupted, "for I am remembering my past. When you're a book for so long, you lose the memories of your time as a human."

"Great," Randy muttered.

Nomi shook his head, and walked over to the window. He gazed out the window, while Randy walked up next to him. A million questions raced through his mind. Randy was pretty sure there were more secrets that Nomi was hiding from him, but Randy only had the heart to ask him one question. Randy had to choose wisely, or else Nomi will not tell him anything else. Finally, Randy decided on one question.

"Nomi…you are—were—the First Ninja, right? The past me and Howard went to…that was fake, wasn't it?"

Nomi nodded numbly, digging his fingernails into his palms. He didn't dare meet Randy's eyes. After all, how could you tell your student you've been lying to him all this time?

"It was," Nomi said. "I am the First Ninja and the past you went to was fake. I used some magic while you, Howard, and all of Norrisville were sleeping. While everyone was living a fake day in their dreams, I sent the Messenger to destroy the time machine Viceroy created and erase his mind of ever making the machine. But…that is not the only secret I've been keeping from you."

"There's more?" Randy asked.

"Yes, but we cannot talk about them now. You probably want to tell your boyfriend about me."

Randy's cheek burned. "Hell no! Howard is _not_ my boyfriend! He is just my friend, my bro! There is a big difference between friends and boyfriends, Mr. Ninja-Know-It-All."

Nomi smirked. "Mr. Ninja-Know-It-All?" he asked. "That's the best you could come up with?"

Randy growled, and stomped off.

"I'm getting Howard!" he called over his shoulder. "You just…do whatever you want."

The door slammed shut, and Nomi was left alone. Nomi sighed, and turned away from the window. He walked over to Randy's desk, and sat down. His eyes scanned the messy desk until his eyes landed on an opened envelope. Curious, Nomi picked it up and looked at it. The letter was addressed to Randy from someone named "Rebecca Nakamura" in Raijingukuran*, Japan. The Japanese pulled the letter out of the envelope, and started to read.

"_Dear Randy,_

_ Kon'nichiwa futatabi, watashi no shin'yū*! I cannot believe it has been so long since we last seen each other. My friend, summer was the best, wasn't it?_

_ I got your last letter! You and Howard are having the weirdest freshman year ever. My high school is very boring. It is a private school and nothing exciting happened. Well…except for that time a pigeon flew into the class room and pooped on the teacher's head. Other than that, nothing ever happens here._

_ I got great news, Randy-kun! I'm moving back to America and I am going to attend Norrisville High with you. After three years in Japan, I miss Norrisville dearly. I can't wait to go back to my hometown and see you again! I also can't wait to see Howard-kun, too! I can't wait to see how much you guys have changed. I have changed, too. But, I'm still the Nerd-ball Becca you met back in third grade._

_ By the time you get this letter, I'll be in Norrisville. I'll IM you as soon as we are all moved in our old mansion. I'll see you soon, watashi no yakutatazu no yūjin*!_

_Love,_

_Rebecca_"

Nomi stared at the letter in confusion. Randy had another best friend? Strange, he had never heard the name "Rebecca" before. He hasn't even heard Randy or Howard talk about her, either. Maybe Randy will explain who this Rebecca-person is.

Setting the letter down, Nomi walked over to the middle of room to meditate.

**/break\**

Randy stood in front of the Weinerman's front door. He lifted his hand, and knocked the door. From behind the door, the teen heard muffled arguing and yelling. After a few minutes, the door opened and Howard appeared.

"Hey Cunningham," Howard said. "Any news about Nerd-ball Becca?"

"Howard, don't call her that," Randy chided. "But, anyway, Rebecca says she's back in Norrisville and she's gonna be attending Norrisville High on Monday."

"Good to have the old gang back! I missed Nakamura's smartness and her being the responsible one of the group."

"Hey, I can be smart and responsible!"

Both boys looked at each other with wide smiles on their faces. Finally, they couldn't take it anymore and started cracking up. The ginger and the purple-haired teen kept laughing until their sides hurt and Howard was on the ground.

"Dude," Howard said, catching his breath. "I thought you were serious for a second!"

"I know," Randy laughed. "The moment it came out of my mouth, I knew it wasn't true."

"You, good sir, are a natural comedian."

Randy smiled and did a little bow. "Thank you, I'll be here all week."

Then, Randy remembered something else. His smile faltered, and he looked Howard right in the eye. Howard saw this look, and knew it was about serious, Ninja-related problem. The shorter of the two crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at Randy.

"Alright, what did we screw up this time? Is the Nomicon pissed about you treating it like a baby?"

"Well…sorta…"

"Cunningham," Howard frowned. "What the hell did you do?"

Randy nervously ran a hand through his hair, trying to come up with a way to explain the dilemma. He grabbed Howard's arm, and quickly dragged him towards his home.

"I need to explain this at home," Randy said quickly. "A lot of stuff is happening and the Nomicon is involved. And, it also explains the dreams I've been having…"

"Yeah…why was I dragged into this? Oh yeah, you were the shoob who told me you're the Ninja when I thought you wanted the bathroom all to yourself when the Ninja was around!"

Randy rolled his eyes, and quickened his pace. This was definitely _not_ the Saturday he was planning to have.

….

***(1): "Raijingukuran" means "The Rising Clan" in Japanese. Raijingukuran is **_**not**_** a real town in Japan. It is purely a fictional town.**

***(2): "Kon'nichiwa futatabi, watashi no shin'yū" means "Hello again, my best friend!" in Japanese.**

***(3): "Watashi no yakutatazu no yūjin" means "my dorky friend" in Japanese.**

**Sorry I took so long! I got a little sidetracked with personal stuff and other stories! I'm sorry this chapter was a little rushed and/or short or if there were any mistakes/errors. I wanted to update this before the New Years.**

**Anyway, I mentioned an OC coming very soon and added in a Human!Nomicon. The OC will play a very big part (of course she will, it's Rebecca!). And, I got Nomi's middle name from a very talented writer, Chihuahua rocks! I recommend reading her story "Enter the Nomicon". It is an amazing story.**

**Please review and I will see you next time!**

**Have yourself a merry Christmas, everyone!**


	3. The Girl with the Crimson Eyes

_**The Dark Reality: Secrets behind the Norisu Nine**_

**Summary:**_** For eight hundred years, Norrisville has been protected by a Ninja. The Ninja was the last of his clan and protected Norrisville alone. Or, that's what the Nomicon told Randy. Lately, Randy has been having strange dreams and terrifying nightmares. All he knows is that they involve are a boy with red hair, the Nomicon, and a girl with crimson eyes. He tries to ask the Nomicon what his dreams mean, but the book won't tell. Fed up by the Nomicon's lack of information, Randy decides to find information by looking in the past. But, little does he know, the more he digs into the past, the more danger he will be in. After all, some secrets are meant to be buried in the past.**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own RC9GN. I only own the plot, head-canons, and OC's.**

**/break\**

**Chapter Three:**

**The Girl with the Crimson Eyes**

**/break\**

Nomi was bored. He has been meditating for a few hours, and he was starting to get restless. What could possibly be taking Randy so long? Did Howard sidetrack him? Did he have to deal with a rogue robot? Or, was he possible being lazy and taking his time? Nomi never knew with Randy, for he always had a different reason for everything.

So, of course, Nomi decided to roam the house. He was in the living room when a picture caught his eye. The Japanese walked over, and picked up the frame. The picture was of a young Randy and Howard, probably in their third grade year. Both boys were sitting on a bench, smiling wide. But, between them was a girl. The girl had her arms wrapped around Howard and Randy's neck.

The girl was about the same size and height as Randy, maybe a bit shorter. Her long, dark brown hair reached down past the middle of her back. Her long bangs were tucked behind her ear, a few loose tresses hung in front of her face. Her dark, chocolate-brown eyes were hidden behind a pair of thick-framed glasses and her skin was white as snow. On the right side of her face, was a large birthmark starting on her forehead and stopping at her collarbone. The birthmark was black and in the shape of the Tengu. Somehow, the birthmark fitted perfectly with her appearance.

Nomi could guess this was Rebecca. As far as he knew, she was pretty close with Randy and Howard. Could Randy have told her through letters that he was the Ninja? No, Randy was smarter than that. If he told her, it would have been face-to-face. Randy knew how dangerous it was to tell his secrets through mail or text or email or instant messaging.

He sighed, and placed the picture down. He was about to walk away when a throbbing pain came to his head. Nomi hissed, rubbing his temple. The pain grew stronger, that it made Nomi drop to his knees. Gripping the sides of his head, Nomi hissed out in pain. His vision blurred, and he fell to his side. A memory flashed through his mind.

**/break\**

Nomi was sitting by a river side, muttering angrily to himself as he collected water from the river. When he filled one bucket, it would get heavy and Nomi would drop it. It was nearing the afternoon and Nomi still hasn't filled the bucket. The brown-eyed boy frowned, glaring at the bucket.

"Orokana, kusobasketsu," he muttered. "Naze watashi wa, tan'itsu no baketsu o umeru koto ga dekinai nodesu ka?" (**Trans: Stupid, fucking bucket. Why can I not fill a single bucket?**)

A voice giggled, causing Nomi to turn his head. Hiding behind a tree, Nomi could see a girl looking at him. The girl walked away from the tree, and stood before him. He caught his breath. The girl was beautiful.

She had a delicate, heart-shaped face and almond-shaped eyes. Her eyes were crimson red, but shifted to ebony black. Her skin was creamy, snow-white and looked soft and smooth. But, on the right side of her face was a birthmark that started on her forehead and stopped at her collarbone. The birthmark was black, as if it was burned onto her cheek, and was in the shape of a dragon. Her hair was pitch-black, but halfway down, her hair blends to silvery white. She wore a long-sleeved, dark violet kimono with a cherry blossom pattern. She was holding a simple, ruby-red fan in her hand. She tilted her head, smiling shyly at Nomi.

"Kon'nichiwa," Nomi said. "Anata ga hitsuyōna mono wa arimasu ka?" (**Trans: Hello. Is there something you need?**)

The girl shook her head. "Anata ni wa, ikutsu ka no tasuke o shiyō dekiru yō ni wa, shikashi sore ga miemasu." (**Trans: No, though it looks like you could use some help.**)

Nomi nodded, "Tashikani." (**Trans: Indeed**)

The girl sat by Nomi, grabbing the bucket. She placed the bucket close to the water, and tilted the bucket towards it. The water rushed into the bucket. When it was about to become full, the girl tilted the bucket back up. She handed Nomi the bucket.

"Sonogo, en ni sore o umeru sore o toru koto wa arimasen. Sore wa kanzen ni tsuite, anata wa sore o toridashi suru made, matte." (**Trans: You do not fill it to the brim then take it out. You wait until it is about full, then you take it out.**)

"Oh," Nomi said, dumbly.

The girl chuckled. "Hai," she smiled. (**Trans: Yes**)

"Watashi wa Nōmidesu," he said, offering his hand, "Nomi Conikos Norisu." (**Trans: I am Nomi.**)

The girl shook her hand, but didn't give her name. "Sore wa, Nomi Conikos Norisu anata o mitasu tame ni yoidesu." (**Trans: It is good to meet you, Nomi Conikos Norisu.**)

Nomi frowned. "Watashi wa anata o dō yonde imasu ka?" (**Trans: What do I call you?**)

"Sore wa anata shidaidesu," she said as she stood up. "Watashi wa hijō ni sugu ni, mata o ai shitai to kangaete i." (**Trans: It is up to you. I hope to see you again, very soon.**)

The girl with the crimson eyes walked away, leaving Nomi wondering who she was.

**/break\**

Randy was conflicted.

When he and Howard reached his home, they found Nomi on the floor. The humanized book was out cold, with his eyes closed and his mouth pressed in a straight line. Howard was staring at Nomi in shock, his mouth wide open.

"Cunningham…?" Howard asked, apprehensively.

Randy rushed to the Japanese's side, and started shaking his shoulder. The book didn't respond. Randy panicked even more.

"Nomi!" called Randy. "Dude, wake up! If this is a prank, it's not funny! Nomi?"

Slowly, Nomi's eyes opened. He stared up at Randy, confused. He sat up, groaning as he rubbed his forehead.

"What…what happened?" Nomi asked.

"What happened? Dude, you were out cold! I swear to freaking God, if that was a prank—"

"Cunningham!" Howard exclaimed. "Who the hell is this? And why is he wearing a dress?"

Randy and Nomi looked at Howard. Nomi was glaring at the ginger, while Randy's eyes were wide as snicker-doodles. Randy had forgotten Howard was there for a second.

"I am not wearing a dress, Howard Weinerman," Nomi said, scowling. "It is a kimono, and I am the Ninjanomicon."

"Cunningham…what's going on?"

Randy groaned, and quickly explained, "Okay…so Julian is stuck in the Land of Shadows and his Shadow clone took his place. The Sorcerer is breaking free and a new evil is coming our way. Not only that, the Nomicon has been lying this whole time and my dreams are part of all this. Also…the Nomicon can't remember anything from his past so he can't really help us with the dreams…"

"Back up," Howard said, raising a hand. "So…we're basically all screwed up?"

Randy shrugged, "Pretty much."

"And, this new evil…who is it?"

"I wish I knew," Nomi sighed. "But, I cannot remember. All I know is that I met this evil when I was the Ninja and there was…someone else…"

Nomi gripped the sides of his head, wincing. He was about to fall, but Randy quickly caught him. He slung Nomi's arm around his neck, and guided the humanized book to his bedroom. Howard quickly followed, closing the door behind them.

Randy placed Nomi on the couch, kneeling in front of him.

"Nomi…are you alright?" Randy asked, concern lacing in his tone.

"Yes," Nomi said. "It's just my memories are coming back, resulting in headaches and blackouts. Do not worry, I am fine."

"What…what were you remembering?"

"A girl with crimson eyes," Nomi said. "She seems so familiar, yet I cannot remember her name."

"Why don't we call it a night?" Howard suggested. "We got all weekend to figure out this shit. I gotta go anyway…"

"But Howard—" Randy tried to say.

"Cunningham," Howard said, glaring. "You and the book need to call it a night. I'll see you tomorrow."

The ginger walked out of the room. Randy and Nomi stared at him in shock. Did Howard do something very mature? That was very out of character for him.

"Howard is acting…weird," Randy said.

"Maybe it is for the better," Nomi said. "Now, let's get some sleep."

**/break\**

Randy offered to share his bed, but the Japanese declined and said he would sleep on the couch. Randy was already asleep by the time Nomi come out of the bathroom in his pajamas. Or, in a pair of boxers and black shorts he borrowed from Randy. The red-head looked over at Randy, who was peacefully sleeping. No signs of a dreams or a nightmare. Nomi sighed, and lay down on the couch.

Meanwhile, Randy was trying to sleep. He kept staring at the wall, trying to close his eyes. Every time he closed them, he would open them up again. He was afraid of what he was going to dream of tonight. Now that he knew he had to face the Sorcerer, deal with a new evil, and also learning the real Julian was in the Land of Shadows, Randy was scared. He had never felt this scared before. Well…except for that time with the chickens…but other than that, he was really afraid.

But, the universe wanted to screw Randy up and he fell asleep. His eyes started to droop, and he felt his body relaxing. Slowly, then all at once, Randy fell asleep.

…

The good thing was that the dream started out nice. Randy found himself sitting under a _sakura_ tree, with a river nearby. He was sitting by girl. Like all dreams, no one noticed him. It was like Randy was a ghost, or he was simply invisible. The girl was pretty, though.

She had a delicate, heart-shaped face and almond-shaped eyes. Her eyes were crimson red, but shifted to ebony black. Her skin was creamy, snow-white and looked soft and smooth. But, on the right side of her face was a birthmark that started on her forehead and stopped at her collarbone. The birthmark was black, as if it was burned onto her cheek, and was in the shape of a dragon. Her hair was pitch-black, but halfway down, her hair blends to silvery white. She wore a long-sleeved, cerise kimono with black embroideries. In her hands, there was a mirror. The mirror was circular and about a foot long and half a foot wide. The mirror's face was polished, making it gleam in the light of shining sun. On the back was an elaborate, beautiful scene of a Japanese garden during a winter's morning. In the corner of the picture was the word "Sunōfurawā".

She was staring at a mirror, while singing a song in Japanese.

"_Watashi wa ki o mite mori o mita koto ga nai. Watashi wa hontōni anata no merodī o shiyō suru koto ga dekimasu_," she sang, her angelic voice was haunting and hypnotizing. (**Trans: I never see the forest for the trees. I could really use your melody.**)

Randy tilted his head, staring at the girl with curiosity. He swore that this girl looked familiar. Randy hasn't met any girls with crimson eyes or cool-looking hair, but the light in her eyes and how her face looks is so familiar. And, Randy was pretty sure he knew someone with a birthmark similar to hers. But, who?

The girl with the crimson eyes looked up, and sighed. She placed the mirror in a hidden pocket of her kimono and stood up. The girl started walking away, causing Randy to quickly stand up and follow her. They kept walking until they reached a meadow full of wild roses and chrysanthemum. The girl sat down, and started picking the flowers.

'_Why does she look so familiar? Maybe she has a descendant that looks like her that I've met?_'

Randy sat down next to her, watching her. She was smiling, her crimson eyes sparkling with delight. Suddenly, the girl looked at him.

"Sore wa anatadesu," Randy found himself saying. (**Trans: It is you.**)

The girl chuckled and said, "Kon'nichiwa futatabi, Nomi Conikos Norisu." (**Trans: Hello again, Nomi Conikos Norisu.**)

'_So I'm seeing things through Nomi's eyes. So honking Bruce!_'

"Kon'nichiwa futatabi, kurimuzon-me o motsu shōjo," Randy said. (**Trans: Hello again, Girl with the Crimson Eyes.**)

She raised her brow, trying to hide her smile. "Anata wa watashiwoyonde 'kurimuzon-me de gāru' suru koto o kimeta?" she asked. (**Trans: You decided to call me 'Girl with the Crimson Eyes'?**)

Randy shrugged and asked, "Watashi wa 'doragon aza o motsu shōjo' anata o yobidasu koto ni natte ita?" (**Trans: Was I supposed to call you 'Girl with the Dragon Birthmark'?**)

"Sunōfurawā," she said.

Randy looked at her, confused. "Sumimasen?" (**Trans: Excuse me?**)

"Watashinonamaeha Sunōfurawādesu," she said. (**Trans: My name is Sunōfurawā**)

She stood up, and walked away. Randy stared after her, confused but intrigued. Sunōfurawā disappeared from his sight. The purple-haired teen looked down, and saw Sunōfurawā's mirror on the ground. Randy gingerly picked it up, and stood up. As Randy stared into the mirror's face, a voice invaded his mind.

"_Careful, Ninja,_" a voice rasped. "_If you keep looking into the past, the more danger you shall be in. Haven't you heard the expression 'curiosity killed the cat'? Don't be the cat, Randall Cunningham. Be ignorant, for ignorance is bliss. Heed this warning…_"

The ground shook, and a chasm appeared behind Randy. Ebony hands covered in crimson blood sprung out of the chasm, and grabbed Randy by his legs. The purple-haired teen fell down, and struggled. The hands dragged him towards the chasm, and then let go. He started falling down, down, and down. Demons and monsters surrounded him, clawing and tearing him apart. Blood was shed, and Randy screamed.

**/break\**

Nomi was jolted awake by a blood-curdling scream. The red-head sat up pencil-straight and whipped his head towards Randy. The young teen was thrashing and wailing, his eyes closed shut and his face drenched in sweat and tears. Nomi quickly got to his feet, and ran towards him. The humanized book climbed up the latter, and kneeled by the young ninja.

"Randy," Nomi said. "Wake up! Wake up, please!"

Nomi cradled Randy's head close to his chest, and started whispering soothing words into his ear. Randy stopped moving, his wails and screams turned to sobs and whimpers. Randy slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at Nomi. Randy opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. He closed his eyes, and leaned close to Nomi. They stayed like that for awhile. Nomi cradled Randy close to him, with Randy leaning close to him, softly sobbing and whimpering.

"A-Are you okay?"

Randy sniffled. "I-I guess so…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Randy shook his head. "M-maybe later, Nomi…I'm tired."

Nomi nodded in understanding, and lied down next to Randy. Randy was looked at him in surprise, but didn't voice it. He snuggled close to the red-head, causing Nomi to blush.

"I-Is it okay that—?"

"It's fine," Nomi interrupted.

They stayed in that position for the rest night.

….

**I tried to make this longer…but I just couldn't. Please forgive me if there are any errors or mistakes or typos.**

**I might post chapter four on Saturday or next Friday. Who knows!**

**Please review, follow, or favorite!**

**Have a happy New Year and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
